Horizon
by Tazmarin
Summary: This is just a random little fic that just popped into my head. Tis full of Ulrich x Yumi goodness. Please read and tell me what you think! I made up the song in it myself. Please give me your thoughts on that as well. no flamez!


Hey there peepz! I've decided to write a little one-shot to make up for my poor reviewing. To all my True To Your Heart Readers: I am sincerely sorry that I was not able to update, but I had to go back to Japan to compete in ice skating at their intermediate nationals. Now I'm back, so I give you this short fic and am going to update **both **of my stories within the next week.

Now, I will go ahead and write this fic, because I know all of my readers are probably ready to run me over with a Ferrari right now.

**Disclaimer:** ::Waves paper around:: I bought it!!!! Wheee! Gets trampled over by TheNightsEye who grabs the copy and runs off with it Okay I guess now Antefilms will go after her and not me. **I don't own it already!!!!**

…………………………………….EXPO MARKER……………………………

Every night 

_I toss and I turn_

_Dreaming of what I need most_

_Every night_

_I think about you _

_And why I need you here with me_

---

Yumi sat up in her bead, thinking. Thinking about the one person she liked most. She loved Jeremie, but only as friend. She loved Odd, but only like a brother. What about Ulrich?

---

Looking out my window 

_Wondering when I'll see you _

_Even though I know_

_It won't be today_

_Well what about tomorrow?_

---

She grumbled in frustration about that situation. What did she think of Ulrich as? He was brave, strong, a good friend, and was always willing to save her in Lyoko. Even if it meant putting his own life in jeopardy. His eyes burned in jealousy when she talked to Theo, or any guy other than him, Odd, or Jeremie for that matter.

---

_It's just another Horizon_

_Just another day _

_For opportunity_

_It's just another Horizon_

_A new day is here_

_For you to appear_

_And for us to fall in love_

---

Suddenly, it hit her. Full force, she realized of what she thought of Ulrich as. He was more than a friend to her. A best friend, but even more than that. Yumi knew in her heart what she thought of Ulrich as. She loved him.

---

Every day 

_I pace and I run_

_Looking for who I need most_

_Every day_

_I think about you_

_And why I want you here with me_

---

The next day, she called Ulrich to meet her in the park by her school. She knew she needed to tell him, but how? And would he like her back? From how she noticed the way he looked at her, Yumi guessed that he did like her. But did he love her? Then, she saw him walk her way.

---

A new day is here 

_Still wondering if you love me_

_Walking in circles _

_Trying to figure it out_

_This complicating feeling called love_

_A new day is here_

_And here I am waiting for you_

---

"Hey Yumi!" he said as he walked up. "Hey Ulrich," Yumi responded immediately. There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Ulrich started to speak……… "Yumi, there is something I need to tell you," he began.

"Me too, but you can go first," she said. "Okay, but I really don't know how to say it, so I'll show you," since they were already so close together, he leaned in and captured her in a gentle, but passionate kiss. Once the broke away, she smiled at him. "I think I need to tell you something now," Yumi said. "Yeah, I have one more thing to tell you too." "Okay Yumi, how about we say it at the same time." "Alright Ulrich."

---

It's just another Horizon 

_Just another day_

_For opportunity_

_It's just another Horizon_

_A new day is here_

_For you to appear_

_And for us to fall in love_

---

"I LOVE YOU!" they both shouted in unison. They both closed their eyes once more as they leaned in for another kiss.

**(Yumi Thinking)**

---_Wow, he really loves me! And I love him back. This day could not get any better and nothing can dampen my mood right now._ ---

---

It's just another Horizon 

……………………………………Expo Marker…………………………………….

Well, what do ya think? I personally am proud of it. So please review and let me know what you thought was good and bad. Also I want to know if you people want more like it. And since I didn't include one at the beginning…..

**Claimer:** I own the song **Horizon**. I created it with my own mind, so it's mine and no touchy unless you want to borrow. If you want to borrow, ask.

Okays, my work is done for now, and I promises that I will update both of my stories this week. Sorry for the delay. This fic is dedicated to my stuffed animal moose Frisco Henritta for an unknown reason. Don't ask. I swear it's because my brain has been fried by all of the fluff. All of my story readers get purple marshmallows for putting up with the delay. Ciao!

Diamond Halo


End file.
